Hidden Tension
by TotalDrama507
Summary: You ever felt that rush as you kissed someone? You couldn't explain it but you knew it was the right thing to do. Please Read and Review! More to the story to come!
1. Hidden Secrets

Have you ever felt that sexual tension with someone you thought was only a friend? You lied to yourself saying you're just crazy and trying to hide the urges you get when they are close to you. It starts to slowly eat at you, you know it won't leave until you satisfy it. You get to the point, where the urges become the main thing you think about. You live in your daydreams since that is the only way you can get through the day without wanting to scream. You let the urges build until it's too late. Next thing you know they control you and you have to face what they got you into.

I know I'm taken, by a very sweet man. He took me back after the whole Duncan thing. Trent is a Perfect guy, like the hero in the story books. The only problem is that not all girls want the hero. They want a villain. One of those girls is me, Gwen. Yeah I love Trent. He makes me feel amazing and happy. We click together on almost everything but in the bedroom.

Duncan is dating Courtney now since she got him out of that prison sentence. Now he is just on Court supervision with having to help Chris out with the next couple seasons of Total Drama. Duncan and Courtney love each other like Trent and I love each other. Maybe they are at each other necks and fighting all the time but its still love. Yet they can't have that rough make up sex Duncan truly wants, Courtney wants to save herself until marriage. Duncan isn't saving himself at all..


	2. Just the start

Gwen POV:

I just walked into the house after work and was shutting the door when I heard "Hey doll-face" from Duncan. "Hey Dunk, what are you up too?" I said as I started to take off my coat and hang it up. "Nothing, Court went to her mom's tonight and I don't know where Trent is." "Trent went to his brother's house to babysit." I said. "Well you want to watch a movie? Or something?" "Yeah sure" I said.

Next thing we know we are on the couch, closer than we normally were. I felt a weird tension in the air. We didn't talk much. A scary scene from the movie freaked me out and I jumped. "Someone is scary cat, aren't they sweetheart?" Duncan smiled."Yeah just a little, that was pretty creepy." I laughed. Duncan then grabbed my sides trying to scary me but he just started to tickle me instead. He made me laugh and I tried to get away. He grabbed me as I got up which he then pulled me on top of him. We started to play wrest, we rolled off the couch onto the carpet. Duncan lips were so close to mine. I could almost taste him. I looked at his lips then up to his eyes. For a moment we stopped moving and just looked at each other while he had me pinned to the ground.

"What?" I laughed trying to stop the awkward pause. "Nothing sweetheart, just trying to control myself." He laughed. For a second I didn't understand what he meant but then it finally clicked. I was in shock what he just said to me. This was something that has gone through my mind a lot. Yeah me and Duncan dated, so this wasnt anything new to me but I just was so turned on by the fact he was on top of me right now. He was just so perfect. I just wanted him all.

"What you thinking about babe?" Duncan asked looking into my eyes, I totally forgot he was still on top of me, pinning me down. That's when I did it without thinking. I kissed him. "That" I said. Duncan looked at me with big ass smirk on his face. "Same here doll-face." he said.

Duncan POV:

I know I been teasing her with getting so close but damn I didnt think she had the balls to kiss me. I been waiting for this. I kissed her back. We started to make out. I missed her taste. I felt up her whole body. I laid on the side of her, grabbing the back of her head with one hand as we continued to make out and moving my other hand down to her waist. I started to undo her jeans hoping she wouldn't stop me.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" she said as she pulled our lips away from each other. "What do you think doll-face?" I laughed. I finally got her pants undone and started to put my hand down there. She was wet and hot. "Someone wants a piece of Duncan don't they?" I joked. As I started to finger her slowly. "Yes." She moaned. I started to move my finger faster and her moans got louder. She gripped my neck with one hand and kissed me hard. I felt her undoing my belt. She then unzipped my pants and went into my boxers. She grabbed my dick and started to jerk me. I was hard as a rock. She bite my lip and started to jerk me really hard. I moaned loudly. She smiled. "Want to take this to my room?" she said as she started to kiss me again while teasing me with slow jerk.

Gwen POV:

"Hell yes I do" Duncan said smiling. He picked me up and carried me to my bed where we started to make out again as ripping each other clothes off each other. He stopped kissing me and laid me on my back. I lined myself up with him. "You sure you want this?" Duncan asked. 'We are this far why not?" I smiled. He put his hands on my hips as I put his head inside of me. He slowly entered me as looking into my eyes. "Damn your tight." Duncan laughed. We kissed again. "You ready? Im not gonna go easy sweetheart" he said as he grabbed my hips tight. "Stop teasing, I can handle you," I laughed. Thats when he slowly started to warm up pounding slow and deep then he started to speed up. I grabbed the sheets to hold steady. I could see he was loving it, He moaned and started to sweat a bit.

"Duncan, don't stop." I moaned. "Don't worry babe, I wasn't planning on it." He said. He bent down to kiss me as he started to pound me hard. I bite his lip as I let out a moan. "Enjoying doll-face?" he laughed as he grabbed the bed headboard with one hand and my waist with another. "Wanna cum babe?" Then he started to pound me hard as he could. The pain and pleasure combined made me scream his name. "Duncann!" I felt the climax coming on and my hips lifted up and back arched up. I put my nails into Duncan's legs. He ran his hand up my waist to my chest, grabbing my boob and then I came all over him.

Now it was Duncan turn. He felt the wetness from me finishing. He moaned "Babe you're so hot. I love it." He then placed both hands on the headboard and pounded me fast and hard. 8 inches of him going in and out of me. I couldn't control my moans. Moments later Duncan pulled out and I rushed to the head of his dick, finishing him off. He tried to pull my head away from too much pleasure but I wouldn't let him. After I finished. He kissed me as he was panting. "Feel good?" I asked. The smile on his face answered it all.

Duncan POV:

I kissed Gwen again as she sat up and gave her her little choke as I kissed her. "Fucking Amazing" I told her. She got up and asked "Hey wanna come shower to clean ourselves off?" She smiled. I watched her naked body move to the bathroom.

We made out while letting the cool water run down our bodies. We finally got out of the shower and dried each other off. I slapped her ass as she walked back to her room and then she slapped mine. We laughed and I laid in her bed naked watching her get dressed. We talked and joked around for a bit then I asked "So doll-face is this going to be normal thing now?" I was hoping for a yes and maybe a round two. "Only if we can keep it a secret Duncan." She said to me as she bent down to kiss me softly. "That shouldn't be a problem babe." I replied with a kiss back. She then walked away to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I slowly started to fall a sleep.

Gwen POV:

As I brushed my teeth, my brain finally started to click with what just happened. I'm a horrible person, Trent been so good to me. I felt gruilty as I walked back to the bedroom then I seen Duncan passed out. I laid next to him. He was my best friend, its not Im in love with him. I still love Trent so maybe this isnt as bad as I thought while falling a sleep.


	3. Backup

Gwen POV:

It's been a month since Duncan and I started our little affair. During the first weeks, we were kind of iffy about it but about month in we got this whole affair thing down pat. We try to mess around with each other without getting caught since Trent and Courtney were home a lot lately. I think the riskiness really turned us on. The more sneaky we had to be, the better the sex we had.

"Hey doll-face, nice skirt" Duncan said as he slapped my ass and kissed me. "Dude Trent in the other room." I said quietly slapping him. He laughed "I know but don't worry his headphone are in, he looks pretty teary too. What did you do?" "I told him I wasn't in the mood to be all lovey and then he started a stupid fight about you again." Duncan smiled saying "What a bitch..." "Shut it" I snapped. "Okay. Don't get your panties in a knot princess. He laughed again

Duncan got behind me "Hey you wanna go down in the basement?" he whispered into my ear as he went to kiss my neck. "Are you always horny?" I said. "I just wanted to play pool, is that too much to ask for?" he joked. "Can you not ask it in sexually way than?" I laughed. He smirked.

I went to check on Trent and like I thought he was passed out with his headphones in. After that we sneaked past him to head to the basement.

Duncan POV:

God why is she so worried about that winey bitch? Pff… Whatever. I got my own things to deal with mostly Courtney being up my ass about everything. I followed Gwen to the basement, basically watching her ass the whole time in that tight mini skirt.

"So you really wanna play pool?" she asked when we got to the basement. "Yeah duh that's why I asked you to play sweetheart." I joked. We got the game started and had some small talk. "Bridgette and Geoff are having a party for Total Drama crew this Friday and they wanted to know if you….and Trent wanted to come?" I said. Before she answered she bend down to play her turn and I could see her red thong under her skirt. I got little chubby from the view. "Sure sounds fun and it's your turn." She said after missing the hole. "Nah, I'm winning, you can go again." "Whatever" she laughed and bent over again. I couldn't help myself. I went behind her, moving her thong with one of my fingers and went inside of her with another. She started getting wet.

While fingering her, I pulled my sweat pants down with my other hand and bent her down over the pool table. I put it inside of her slowly. I folded over her skirt so I could get a view as I started to in and out. She moaned loudly, I bend her back against my chest and put my hand over her mouth. "Shhh..You don't wanna get caught do you?" I said into her ear as I went in and out slowly. I started to pound her hard and she bite my hand holding her moans in.

That's when I heard the basement door open. We both quickly fixed ourselves up before Trent even made it to the middle of the stairs. "Is Gwen here?" Trent screamed. "Yeah I'm here babe." Gwen screamed back. Gwen and I looked at each other, trying to hold in our laughter. This wasn't the first time this as happened to us. Courtney almost walked in on us doing it on the couch two nights ago and time before that.

Gwen POV:

Finally Trent came to the room we were in. "Hey We need to talk.." Trent trailed off. "Alright, what's up?" I asked. "Just the two of us" He said, looking at Duncan. "Alright I get I'm not wanted" Duncan replied as he walked away, he first flipped off Trent as he got behind him and rolled his eyes at me then headed to stairway.

"So what is this about?" I asked. I honestly was getting tired of Trent bitching. "Us.."

Duncan POV:

Poor Gwen, I was just about to finish her before Trent showed up. Whatever, her problem. I went upstairs to find Courtney just getting home. "Hey Princess" I said. "Hey Dunkie" She greeted with me with a kiss.. I kiss her back and with giving her a hug and rubbing her back. "Duncan what are you doing?" Courtney Snapped. "I can't be loving to my girlfriend?" I asked. 'You can but I need to shower." She said. "Can I join you?" I joked. Then for once I heard something that totally caught me off guard. "Sure why not?" she smiled. I knew she was just teasing me. I haven't even seen her fully naked before.

"Wanna go now?" She asked. "Sure.." I said. She grabbed my hand and led me to her room but before we got there we bumped into Gwen coming from the stairs. After Courtney said hi and passed her, Gwen mouthed "Getting some?" with a smile and I just smirked back. We got into Courtney's room and she kissed me and started to take my shirt off. I was in total shock. "Ready to shower?" she said with a kiss. 'Am I dreaming?" I joked. "Hey you been pretty good about not trying to get in my pants and you should get something for it." She said happily. Only if she knew what I really doing... I kind of felt guilty but hey the wanting to have an affair is her fault in the first place.

Courtney went and started to warm up the shower then she started to undress. I just watched as piece by piece her clothes came off until she was in her bra and underwear. She then came up and kissed me. I started to undo her bra thinking she was going to hit my hand away but instead she let the bra fall to the ground. I just looked at her chest. "You see something you like?" she laughed and then she took off her underwear.

Sadly as much as I wanted to see her naked before. I was kind of in shock that I didn't like this moment at as much as I thought I would. "You look great babe." I kissed her and we headed into the shower together. We started to make out and I slowly moved my hand to her crotch, waiting for a hand to hit my mine away but she didn't.

I haven't ever done this much with her before. I put my finger in her, it felt different and she was tight, very tight. I went very slowly and she moaned. "You like princess?" I said into her ear. She moaned again and I started to go faster. I started to get very hard and I felt something touching my dick. Courtney never touched me before. She started to jerk me. Virgin hands for sure but I could teach her. We played with each other for about 10 minutes and then we got out of the shower. I was blue balling super bad mostly from Gwen tho, Courtney just made the pain stay.

Courtney got ready for bed and laid next to me "I love you Duncan." She said as she fall asleep. "Love you too Princess" I said as I pretend to fall asleep. 10 minutes later she was out and I got up slowly and headed my way to Gwen's room.

Gwen POV:

God Duncan really pisses me off sometimes. I know this is affair and all but damn, he can just jump girl to girl? I couldn't do that with Trent. If I fucked Duncan, I couldn't mentally handle fucking Trent next and speaking of the Devil, Next thing I know as I am sitting in my bed Duncan walks in my room shirtless and closes my door with that look I know too well.. "Hey Doll-face"


End file.
